El derecho y el Deber
by rilandy
Summary: -¿sabes? puedo entender el dolor al verme en el ataúd - te juro Shizuru que apenas pueda moverme otra vez como debe ser, te voy a buscar y regresaras a mi porque tú me perteneces - Tengo el Derecho como tu esposa y tu tienes el deber de regresar a mi lado - tu estas muerta - no, intentaron matarme, mejor dicho, intentaste o ¿me equivoco?
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches, este fic entra para el torneo en categoría Amateur de Mai Hime LatinAmerica Shiznat, los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, esta es simplemente una historia para que disfruten de algo diferente, espero les agrade y sus comentarios me animaran a seguir la historia.!

 _No se trata de ganar o perder, se trata de divertirse en el proceso._

¿Sabes mi amor? Yo puedo entenderte que hayas creído que me morí, puedo entender que te hayas ido del país porque necesitabas distraer tu mente de todo lo que sucedió, lo que paso esa noche, todo lo que paso esos días después, puedo entender el dolor al verme en el ataúd, te entiendo todo lo que me pidas que entienda, pero ¿sabes que no entiendo Shizuru? Que dejaras que tus padres te metieran a aquella escoria en tu vida, que te comprometieras en matrimonio otra vez y apenas tengo 7 meses desde que me enterraste, ¿y todos los años juntas de que sirvieron?, nuestros planes, todo lo que vivimos, ¿no valió de nada?, te juro Shizuru que apenas pueda moverme otra vez como debe ser, te voy a buscar y regresaras a mi porque tú me perteneces

¿Otra vez pensando en la inmortalidad kuga?

No, solo pensaba unas cosas sin importancia

Bueno, ven, que te toca hoy flexión y extensión, necesitamos esos ligamentos y articulaciones trabajando al 100

Ok vamos

Para explicar un poco que paso, les contare, soy Natsuki Kuga, mi edad no es importante, no soy tan alta, tengo el cabello azulado, largo hasta la mitad de mi espalda, mi peluquera opto por hacerme un corte muy particular, rapado del lado derecho con las patillas largas, realmente me queda bien no puedo quejarme, caer en las manos de ella ha sido lo mejor que le paso a mi cabello, ahora tengo puntas uniformes, no todas quemadas ni abiertas, sedoso, brillante ***cof cof*** aja, regresando al tema, soy una mujer casada, * **si, ya se que pensaran*** , no, no me case con un millonario para matarlo y quedarme con su dinero, mi esposa * **si dije esposa*,** se llama Shizuru De Kuga Fujino, una bella, hermosa, divina mujer, su caminar denota elegancia, clase, su voz suave, autoritaria, su cuerpo uff magnifico, esas piernas duritas del gym, su abdomen marcado sin exceder, su carácter jaja que puedo decir de su carácter, cuando se enoja provoca amarrarla y... ***babas***

Tierra llamando a kuga, kuga ey, * **pasando su mano por al frente de mi cara***

¿ah?, ¿qué decías?

Te estas sobre esforzando otra vez, si sigues así puedes perder todo lo que hemos logrado estos meses, se que estas apurada por regresar a caminar como es, pero necesito que sea solo el desgaste necesario para tus músculos ¿estamos?

Si sensei

¿en que estaba? Ah sí, ¿en los amarres? ¿sus piernas?, no, no ya va, estaba en la historia, aja eso, **enfoca Natsuki** , bueno, nosotras tenemos 2 años de casadas, nos conocimos en la preparatoria, estudiábamos en salones diferentes por ser de años desiguales, yo tenia un año menos que ella porque me defase por unas 3 materias que me quedaron, claro cuando ya aprendí * **mentira, me hicieron aprender*** a distribuir mi tiempo entre el motocross y la preparatoria me fue mucho mejor, nosotras poco hablábamos, más bien nos veíamos cada que me metía en problemas o llegaba super tarde a clases por las practicas, bueno a consciencia a veces no iba a clases por irme a dormir, no era fácil, y ella también me la aplicaba por ser del consejo estudiantil, * **en serio ¿Qué sin oficio creo ese departamento en una preparatoria?*** poco a poco le agarre cariño a los estudios, * **gracias ¿a quién creen? A ella obviamente** *, me la colocaron de tutora para que no me quedara el año otra vez, al principio chocábamos mucho ya que bueno, mis practicas y ella era muy estricta, * **así no cuadraba** *, se supone los tutores son panas para uno poder pasar, ella no, era inflexible y así yo no jugaba, me hizo faltar a 5 prácticas de motocross, * **ósea ¿pueden creerlo?** * Casi me botaron del equipo, lo que pasa es que lo bueno se reconoce * **ego***

Lo cierto es que ni modo, me aplique más a los estudios, hable con mis entrenadores y accedieron ya que ellos me decían que obviamente teniendo unas notas excelentes seguro me daba más fama ya que si no era así solo parecería una delincuente juvenil y obvio esa no era la imagen que quería, los siguientes 2 años fueron buenísimos, sacaba unas notas que yo creo en mi vida jamás las hubiese sacado sin ayuda de ella ***¿creían que me la había zafado? Pues no*** como me fue tan bien con ella la dejaron asignada como mi tutora hasta que ella se graduara y yo claro al tiempo empecé a ver los buenos atributos * **defínase como razones, pechos, cuerpo, pompi*** de mi bella tutora, ella en ese entonces salía con una tal tomoe que la verdad yo nunca conocí de vista, lógico si solo iba veía clase, salía entrenaba, regresaba a casa, tarea, comer, dormir, madrugar y a clase de nuevo, esas palabras definieron toda mi preparatoria, ella se graduó antes, ese día yo no tuve practica ya que mi entrenador tenia unos novatos que debía pulir para una carrera a principios de invierno y ya estábamos en otoño así que debía montarse en eso y yo tendría tiempo libre * **además no dejaría de ver a mi hermosa tutora en vestido por nada del mundo***

¿Espera a alguien señorita fujino o puede honrarme con su presencia y acompañarme a beber un vino en su honor? * **¿y tanto formalismo de donde kuga? O_o**

fufufu si me sigues hablando así me puedo enamorar

* **sonrojo*** Shizuru.!

Pero si tu fuiste la que empezó, ¿o no me quisieras de novia? ¿soy tan fea?

No dije que no te quisiera de novia, serias una hermosa novia, es que, eh ¿ya va, que, ¿qué? * **sonrojo hasta las orejas*** Shizuru Oi

Jaja, perdona, no pude evitarlo, es divertido, bueno si esperaba a alguien, pero creo que ya no vendrá * **mirada triste*,** vamos a beber ese vino * **agarrando mi brazo y encaminándonos a un mesonero que servía unas copas***

¿Estás bien?

Si ¿y tú?

Si, claro, ¿Qué harás ahora Shizuru? ¿Qué carrera elegirás?, a mi aun me falta un año, pero falta poco, quizás te extrañe esas largas horas en la biblioteca o en tu casa jaja

No decido aun, mis padres quieren que elija administración, contabilidad o ingeniería

No pregunte que quieren tus padres, pregunte ¿Qué quieres tu?

Bueno yo quisiera arquitectura, fotografía, diseño

¿te puedo dar un consejo?, siempre haz lo que a ti te haga feliz, recuerda que tu felicidad dependerá de ti, no de lo que los demás digan que debas hacer o sentir, nadie es responsable de tu felicidad más que tu ¿vale?

* **mirada fija*** a veces eres más madura de lo que crees

Solo digo lo que pienso

Bueno después de ese día, llegaron las vacaciones, yo visitaba a Shizuru a menudo en su casa porque como era mi tutora yo debía pasar muchas horas allí o en la biblioteca con ella, su familia me conocía y la verdad es que me trataban muy bien, siempre, nunca hubo alguna pelea o disgusto, yo ayudaba en la casa de Shizuru cuando terminaba los trabajos antes iba a la cocina y la ayudaba a hacer cena o en el jardín * **con esas cosas de jardinería** * que quien diría que se me daban tan bien, el Sr y la Sra. Fujino eran muy atentos, a veces me contaban cosas bochornosas de Shizuru cuando era bebe, como me divertían esos días

No tardo mucho tiempo para que llegara mi primera carrera en un circuito profesional, gracias a los Dioses que fue en vacaciones porque por nada del mundo faltaría, obvio, invite a Shizuru y a su familia ya que su casa era como mi segunda casa * **ok miento, mi primera casa era mi casa, la segunda el circuito de entrenamiento, la tercera la casa de ella*** , allí sus padres conocieron a mi madre y quien diría que se llevarían tan bien, tanto fue que Shizuru y yo pasamos a segundo plano, así que le pedí me acompañara a cambiarme

¿Quién diría que nuestros padres iban a llevarse tan bien no?

Si que loco * **yo andaba de pocas palabras, los nervios me comían, no se si por la carrera o porque estaba con Shizuru a solas y ella me miraba fijamente mi tatuaje en la espalda***

Me gusta

¿Quién yo?, es inevitable que no te guste ja.!

Que ego Natsuki, me refería a tu tatuaje

El ego no le hace daño a nadie, a saeko no le gusta, dice que es muy raro *¿ **mencione que yo estaba de espalda a ella con mi pantalón de motocross y solo en top deportivo frente al espejo que daba una buenísima vista de todo mi cuerpo por la parte delantera a Shizuru que estaba sentada en una silla cerca? ***

¿raro?

Si, ella dice que el lobo es raro, que es primera vez que ve uno así * **mi tatuaje consta de un lobo parado en sus patas traseras con las delanteras cerca de su pecho mirando hacia atrás de derecha a izquierda, es decir que el cuerpo estaba hacia la derecha y el lobo volteaba la cara hacia el lado contrario, como si viera algo***

¿significa algo?, dicen que si uno se hace un tatuaje es porque tiene un significado que te quedara marcado el resto de tu vida

El lobo es un animal que puede ser solitario, fuerte, decidido, superviviente, es un animal que tiene un alto sentido de compañerismo, que es responsable, suspicaz, tiene muchas cosas a su favor

Interesante

En ese momento empezaron a llamar para ir saliendo a la pista, allí si me puse más nerviosa aun tanto que casi sudaba, yo nunca sudo, agarre mis guantes, ajuste mis botas y estaba lista, agarre mi casco, casi íbamos a salir cuando ella me detuvo

Oye

¿Mm?

Suerte * **beso en los labios y me mordió un poco el labio inferior***

Ok, no me esperaba que me besara, pero uff, que magnifico me sentí, iba a decirle algo cuando entro mi mamá a buscarme *¿ **mencione que saeko era organizadora de estos eventos?*** ella no quería quedar mal así que fue a ver porque me "tarde", salimos, me monte en la moto, encendí el motor y a la pista, ese día quede en 3er lugar, la competencia fue muy fuerte, y me hizo trampa una corredora llamada yuuki, cruzo su moto para bloquear la mía y tuve que maniobrar para no perder el control, casi me cuesta la carrera, desde ese día le hice la cruz a esa corredora

Paso el tiempo, reiniciaron las clases, ya estaba en mi ultimo año, iba a visitar a Shizuru no descuidaba mis estudios, ni mis entrenamientos, todo estaba en completo orden, el día que al fin me gradué fui a visitarla, sus padres no estaban, llegarían al siguiente día

Oye shiz ¿no has empezado la uni aun?

No, ¿Por qué?

No, no, nada, curiosidad

Ya veo, estoy esperando algo

¿algo?

Si, pero luego hablamos de eso

Ok shiz

Termine con tomoe, me engañaba hacia 3 meses

¿Qué?

Que termina-

No, eso sí lo entendí, ¿Cómo que te engañaba? ¿Qué le pasa a esa? Ósea yo teniendo un mujeron como tú de novia JAMAS * **nótese, dije jamás de los jamases de nunca jamás de Peter pan*** te engañaría, que podría ofrecer otra persona más de lo que tú tienes, ósea tú lo tienes todo Shizuru. !, que imbécil esa mujer, me cae mal, Qué carajos.!

A todas estas yo seguía blasfemando como si fuera un perro gruñendo * **es que no lo podía superar** *, Shizuru estaba buena en las 10 dimensiones que la vieras, hasta con gafas de 3D la condenada estaba para comer con los dedos, aparte de que es una persona magnifica, es estudiosa, dedicada, es una A+. lo mejor de lo mejor, su personalidad era tan refrescante, esa honesta, esa tomoe esta loca, es que si supiera quien es la buscaría solo para darle unas cuantas patadas, yo desconectada del mundo, con mis pensamientos a mil por hora no me di cuenta cuando Shizuru se quedó mirándome sentada desde su computadora y yo estaba cerca de su cama, tampoco me percate cuando se levanto y se coloco frente a mí, lo que llamo mi atención fue cuando me abrazo con fuerza y me pidió me acostara un momento con ella en su cama mientras la abrazaba, yo en shock tal cual estaba solo accedí con un sí de mi cabeza, nos acostamos, nos colocamos de lado y quedamos una frente a la otra, veía sus ojos rojos y ella veía los míos

Me gusta

¿E-el que?

Tus ojos

Ah

¿ah?

Nada, nada

* **concéntrate nat*** me encanta estar así, es tan relajante, que bella se ve con los ojos cerrados, quizás esta cansada, ¿debería moverme? ¿me quedo con ella? Pero si sus padres me encuentran acá mañana ¿que pensaran? Bueno a todas estas en esa pensadera me quede dormida, cuando desperté Shizuru estaba acurrucada a mi de espaldas y su papa me veía fijamente, me asuste casi me levanto de golpe cuando me hizo señas que me quedara tranquila y que lo siguiera afuera, hice más movimientos que un ninja para no despertar a Shizuru y poder salir del cuarto, ya afuera

Vamos a ver a mi mujer que también quiere hablar contigo

No es lo que parece señor

Tranquila hija

Yo... * **no pude decir más porque entramos a otro cuarto donde estaba la mamá de ella y me veía fijamente***

Natsuki, ¿se despertó Shizuru?

No, no se despertó señora * **el papá de Shizuru se sentaba al lado de la mamá de ella y le tomaba la mano***

Bueno mi esposo y yo, queremos darte la bendición para conquistar a nuestra beba, consideramos que eres la adecuada para estar con ella, además que te quiere mucho, ella jamás dejo a tomoe dormir con ella, no sabemos que paso con ellas dos, pero tú eres diferente, Shizuru es diferente contigo

¿ah?, no me mataran, insultaran, gritaran, golpearan, ¿nada de eso?

* **risas*** no, nada de eso, discúlpanos por decepcionarte, pero la felicidad de nuestra hija lo es todo para nosotros

Es decir, me daban permiso de estar con ella, yo solo los mire, recibí una sonrisa de ellos, asentí y me regrese al cuarto con Shizuru, pasaron los días, ella no pregunto que hable con sus padres, yo tampoco le dije, me concentre en conquistar con todas las de la ley a mi niña, hablamos de: chocolates, citas, helado, cine, centro comerciales, flores, detalles, cartas, pulseras, collares, zarcillos, perfumes, todas esas cosas, sus padres estaban muy encariñados conmigo y Shizuru cada día más, algunas noches dormía en su casa, otras en la mía, mi mamá adoraba a Shizuru, decía que era la hija que nunca tuvo * **¿y yo que?** *, en fin, todo iba viento en popa, Shizuru y yo teníamos 1 año y 5 meses de relación cuando la invite a un restaurante lujoso a cenar y le pedí matrimonio con un violinista privado, sus padres, mi mama, todos allí, nuestros amigos en común, hasta mi entrenador ayudo. A los meses, cuando cumplimos los 2 años, nos casamos, a orillas de la playa, durante el amanecer, rosas blancas, calas y lirios por doquier, nuestras familias y allegados... todo era tan perfecto

Duramos 2 años y 2 meses de hermoso matrimonio, nos fuimos a vivir juntas a un apartamento, Shizuru comenzó su carrera como fotógrafa y hay que destacar que era muy buena * **no porque fuera mi esposa digo eso*** es que en serio, era muy buena no había llegado al 3 er año cuando ya le habían comprado la mayoría de sus fotos y la otra parte las exhibían en museos o en periódicos de arte

 _Y como la vida es irónica, todo lo que bien va, tiene un punto de quiebre_

Me tocaba competir en 4 días, y Shizuru estaba muy nerviosa, me pedía que no compitiera porque tenía un mal presentimiento y yo, no le hice caso, sus padres, mi madre, ella, todos estaban, claro, Shizuru estaba tan nerviosa que estaba hablando con sus padres cuando fui a cambiarme, buscaba un chaleco cuando oi que abrieron la puerta, no voltee porque creí era Shizuru, pero no, me equivoque, lo que sentí fue como un brazo me ahorcaba mientras sentía algo penetrar mi piel y sentía algo quemando mi organismo, me empecé a sentir muy mal, caí al piso, voltee a ver quién había sido, pero estaba muy mareada por la falta de oxígeno, dure un rato en recuperarme, me levante del piso, tuve nauseas, vomite algo como espuma blanca, después que me recupere me asome al espejo y vi como tenia sangre corriendo del sitio donde me inyectaron algo, esta gente quien fuese sabia donde inyectar porque me agarraron justo la yugular, me limpie un poco, agarre mi chaqueta, mi casco y Sali a la pista, estaba montando la moto cuando Shizuru se acerco

Amor, ¿estás bien?

Si amor, bien * **bien y tres cuartos, veía a Heidi cantando por la colina***

Suerte si amor, cuídate mucho, quizás solo estaba nerviosa por la carrera, nada pasara ¿verdad?

No amor, todo estará bien, * **no podía decirle que alguien me inyecto algo en el cuello, no en ese momento*** te amo Shizuru

Te amo Natsuki

Cuando se fue, maneje la moto a la pista, de repente sentí mucho calor, demasiada adrenalina, sentí que algo me quemaba, sentía la sangre correr de mi cuello hacia mi tórax por dentro de la chaqueta, iba en la vuelta 4, cuando la reconocí, yuuki nao, la corredora con el número 43, algo no estaba bien, empecé a tener dificultad para respirar, en esta vuelta casi todas las motos debían pasar un charco de lodo, luego una colina, salto al aire con separación entre colina y colina, un error y adiós piernas para toda mi vida, sin embargo la vida tendría otros planes para mí, antes de llegar al salto al aire, yuuki golpeo mi rueda, la moto deslizo en vez de agarrar el salto de frente Sali disparada de lado, recuerdo mire a los espectadores y vi la cara de horror de Shizuru, sus padres, mi madre, sentía que mis costillas apretaban mi corazón y pulmones, dolía horrible, se acabó la subida, ahora venia lo peor, la caída, golpee la cabeza primero, luego mis costillas impactaron de lleno con algo, sentí huesos quebrarse, mis brazos, piernas, mi cuerpo, no podía moverlos, no podía moverme, escuche cuando Shizuru llego a mi lado

Amor, por favor, HAGAN ALGO, LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA, amor, amor, háblame

Quito mi casco, se que estaba sangrando porque ella en seguida se miro las manos llenas de sangre, lloraba, gritaba, empecé a ver oscuro, cerré los ojos, escuché la ambulancia, sentí sus labios con los míos.

Señorita permiso, necesitamos atenderla

Por favor se lo ruego, sálvela

Haremos lo posible

Escuchaba todo, después de colocarme el collarín, me examinaron rápidamente, determinaron que tendrí costillas fracturadas, un trauma craneoencefálico severo, caí de lleno en una roca, yo no sentía nada, tampoco podía hablar, me metieron como una tabla abajo para levantarme, me montaron en la ambulancia, Shizuru subió a mi lado izquierdo junto a mi madre porque en ese lado escuchaba sus voces cuando el paramédico les preguntaba algo de mí, me colocaron un monitor creo, pero no se decirles que valores tenían ya que solo escuchaba la alarma, el paramédico le dijo al otro que me perdían, que no me podía dar masaje cardiopulmonar por el riesgo a perforarme un órgano, que necesitábamos llegar al hospital a como diera lugar, todo empezó a escucharse lejos

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar acostada, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con que estaba en una caja cerrada, fue lo que me pareció, me intenté mover, pero solo pude mover mis brazos me di cuenta que no podía mover mis piernas y que todo dolía horriblemente, sentí algo amarrado a mi mano derecha como un cordón, yo necesitaba salir de allí, ¿porque estaba allí? Lo mas importante ¿dónde estaba?

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí? No lo sé, lo que recuerdo después de eso es encontrar a mi entrenador desenterrándome, si tal cual me habían enterrado, tuve un funeral y ni siquiera me enteré ¿Qué tal?

Dios mío gracias, gracias, no me equivoque, estas viva nat

¿ue-e aso?

Tranquila, luego hablamos de eso tengo que llamar a tu mamá

N-no

¿no?

N-no, l-guie e int-ee-nto ma-a-taar

¿Qué qué?, hay que llamar a la policía

N-no

¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que yo mismo vaya a investigar que carajos te paso y luego planeemos tu regreso a lo grande?

S-i

¿Estas loca?, tu mamá me matara si no le digo que estas viva, ¿sabes lo mal que lo está pasando?

O-oo s-se

Ok, ok, pero no se discute llamare a tu mamá, ella podrá ayudarte con las cosas relacionadas a tu aseo y eso, luego veremos qué pasa más adelante

Y así fue, llamo a Saeko, después de decirle que estaba en delicadas condiciones, que nadie debía enterarse, que alguien había intentado matarme y que necesitaba que lo ayudara, pero quedara entre ellos que yo seguía con vida, obvio mi mamá al darse cuenta que tenia mal habla que no podía mover mis piernas entendió que necesitaba terapia y rápido para poder recuperar mis funciones

Seguro se preguntaran que me paso, bueno, simple, lo que sucedió es algo llamado catalepsia es un estado donde la persona mantiene el cuerpo rígido, no tiene ningún tipo de estímulo, pierde el control de sus músculos, los latidos del corazón y las respiraciones son tan lentas que la persona puede ser declarada como fallecida sin estarlo, este estado dura aproximadamente 3 días, donde la persona dependiendo de la causa que sea puede recuperar parcialmente sus funciones, como puede no hacerlo, es causado por enfermedades mentales tales como psicosis o esquizofrenia, por choques extremos de emociones o por sobredosis de cocaína, en mi caso fue la droga, eso fue lo que activo ese estado en mí, el que intento matarme sabia que hacer cuando me inyecto, luego el momento de adrenalina hizo correr la sustancia por todo mi cuerpo acelerando todo, aunado a eso el golpe que me di de lleno, ustedes me dirán.

Mi entrenador le explico a mi mama que entre 1870 y 1910 a las personas las enterraban con un hilo amarrado en su mano de manera que si estaban en estado cataléptico al despertar en 3 días ellos sabían que habían enterrado un vivo, que el lo hizo conmigo por tener esperanza y se alegraba de no haberse equivocado, que tuvo sus dudas las primeras dos noches porque nada pasaba y eso de dormir en el cementerio no cuadraba, porque su tope eran 3 días, si nada pasaba, me dejaría "ir" en paz

 _Los viejos, viejos y todo, saben sus cosas_

Rápidamente empecé a recibir ayuda para curarme los huesos rotos, mi mama me explico todo lo del velorio, de Shizuru me hablaba todos los días, ella siempre fue mi motor para avanzar, mi mamá y mi entrenador acordaron no decirle nada a ella hasta saber quien era el que intento asesinarme, por lo tanto solo me quedaba escuchar a mi mamá hablarme de ella, que hacía, que no hacía, me conto que había salido del país por unos meses para despejarse, yo por mi parte cada día me forzaba a que mis músculos tomaran su funciones normales, poco a poco iba lográndolo, ya caminaba con muletas y hablaba mejor, hasta que mi mama llego un día pálida lo cual hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo usual

Los padres de Shizuru la comprometieron en matrimonio, con tomoe

¿Qué?

Que los padre-s

Eso lo entendí, ella sigue siendo MI esposa

Esta muerta recuerdas

Estuve

No puedes hacer nada, lo que te queda es mejorarte mientras buscamos quien fue el o la que intento matarte y cuando lo sepamos eres libre de buscarla, ella no esta feliz, está deprimida, decaída

Ella no debió permitirlo

No fue su culpa, se negó

Pero aun así la casaran con esa imbécil.!

Entonces lo que te queda es mejorarte y reclamar lo que es tuyo por derecho

 _Shizuru tu eres mía, y nadie más te tendrá, eso puedes apostarlo..._

 _ **Bueno queridas y queridos lectores, acá les dejo esta historia, espero les guste, y mientras más comentarios tenga mejor, que lo disfruten.!**_


	2. ¿Sospechoso de Asesinato?

_**Buenas tardes queridas y queridos lectores, ¿están preparados para otra entrega de este fic?, se que deje muchas dudas al aire y lamento decepcionarlos mis estimados, pero no esta vez Tomoe no es la mala en complot con Nao, aunque créanme que la idea no va mal, pero sería muy obvio, oh vamos eso le da más diversión a todo ¿no creen? Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen ETC y ETC. Me alegra que tenga seguidores tan fieles y que se emocionen tal como yo me emociono al escribir estos pedacitos de inspiración de una mente loca jaja...**_

...

 _Como creen que voy a permitir que mi esposa se case con nadie, además, ella sigue siendo mía, si, es de MI propiedad, *_ _ **ok eso sonó posesivo***_ _igual, ella no puede, ya va, cabeza fría kuga, mi mamá dice que sus padres la comprometieron en matrimonio pero ¿Por qué?, ellos mismos fueron los que me dieron bandera blanca para conquistarla ¿Por qué ese cambio?, ok, también debo resolver quien se supone que me inyecto eso en el cuello, gracias a la creación que tengo más movilidad, voy a tratar de pararme sola hoy y ya eso será un gran avance, porque tengo que buscar al culpable de esto y cuando lo encuentre ni el mismo Dios podrá protegerlo_

-Kuga Natsuki, me puedes explicar ¿Qué carrizo crees que haces?

-Me levanto sola mamá, creo que es muy obvio lo que ves

 _Mi mamá había entrado justo cuando yo me levantaba, pero lo importante es que pude sostenerme y caminar, Sali del cuarto bajo la mirada atenta de Saeko, tampoco quería lesionarme otra vez, necesitaba fuerza y eso obtendría_

-Así me gusta Nat, se nota que el entrenamiento te ha mejorado

-Si sensei, muchas gracias

\- ¿Y yo que? A tu madre bien gracias que se la trague un león

-Mamá no seas dramática sabes que también te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, tanto que no tengo palabras

-Ains 3_3, ves hija, mucho mejor

 _Veamos tengo que idear un plan para poder ir saliendo, necesito ver a Shizuru_

-Oye mamá y ¿Cómo ha estado shiz?

-Hoy hable con ella, fuimos a beber un café, esta muy triste, tiene ojeras de haber llorado toda la noche, me confeso que está deprimida que este plan de matrimonio vino de su padre, del Sr Fujino

-Ese mal...

-Natsuki te prohíbo maldecir

-No lo iba a hacer

-Te conozco, ¿Qué más te dijo ma? Suelta la sopa completa

-Me dijo que pensaba escaparse en unos días, no sabe a donde pero que no quiere ese matrimonio

-tráela, por favor

-No.! ¿ya perdiste la razón? ¿y si la persona que quiso matarte está cerca de ella?

-Seria perfecto, tráela, mamá, la necesito, ella me necesita, por favor

-ay que ver, que remedio

 _Oigan que hacerle ojos a Saeko no es fácil, decidimos que ella traería a Shizuru y la mantendríamos en la isla privada cortesía de Kuga Corporation para los entrenamientos de las carreras, al final de cuentas, nadie iba y esta todo custodiado, circuito cerrado de televisión, cuarto de monitorización, todos los juguetes en cuanto a seguridad se refieren. Y desde que "reviví" *_ _ **vaya manera de decirlo***_ _acá es donde he estado junto a Saeko y el Sensei, que a veces deben salir por los eventos y eso, pero todo bien acá en la isla._

 _El plan era simple, mamá traía a Shizuru yo la esperaba en la playa y le explicaba los pormenores, ¿alguna vez les hable del carácter de mi esposa? Bueno, ya se darán cuenta a que me refería._

 _Llego el día, para que no quedara como desaparecida mi mamá convenció a los padres de Shizuru que ambas se irían a un crucero por el Caribe, ¿Qué tal? Ya se de donde saco tanta creatividad definitivamente, mi mamá trajo a Shizuru, estaba cayendo el atardecer, ella y mi mamá veían los últimos rayos de sol sentadas en la orilla y yo aproveche, me acerque silenciosamente y tape sus ojos suavemente, ella volteo y primero se enojó, luego sonrió, luego lloro, y luego me pego_ _ **¡Ja! !,**_ _seguro dijeron pan comido, no señores, esta mujer mía no es fácil_

-Exijo de manera inmediata una explicación, ¿tienes idea de lo que pase por ti? * _ **golpeándome en el brazo***_

-Amor, no me golpees duro por favor, ya te explico, si me dejas de golpear podremos entablar una conversación como personas civilizadas

-Yo, te voy a matar

-Ok amor, ya va, _***Kuga no pierdas la calma, respira, olvídalo, me lleva***_ ¡.te vas a quedar allí en silencio y me escucharas porque tengo mucho que explicar y más te vale que dejes de reclamarme y escuchar de una vez lo que tengo que decir Shizuru.!

 _Listo, atención de Shizuru al 100% y mi madre golpeándose la cara por mi manera tan_ _ **sutil**_ _de decirle que me escuchara, pero vamos hombre, que si no es así no me iba a escuchar_

-Bien, recuerdas el día de la carrera ¿no?

-Ara, ¿será el día que te moriste?

-Shizuru ¬¬, si ese día

-Aja

-Alguien entro a mi stand y me inyecto cocaína en el cuello, a tal grado de sobredosis, la adrenalina de la carrera obviamente acelero las cosas y no conste caí en un estado de **muerte** por decirlo de alguna manera, al momento que el sensei me desenterró yo ya tenia 3 días enterrada, supuestamente muerta, al despertar tenia problemas para hablar, apenas estoy empezando a caminar de nuevo, creo que la persona que intento matarme bien pudo haber sido un corredor, una persona cercana al circuito profesional o simplemente alguien cerca de ti Shizuru, por eso solo quedamos en que mi mama y sensei iban a ser los únicos en contacto conmigo, mientras veíamos como protegerte hasta que tu padre te coloco cual filete de carnicería en matrimonio con la imbécil de tu ex, le dije a mi mama que te trajera acá pero dándole otra excusa a tus padres, lo cual obviamente creyeron y acá estas, te extrañe mi amor, te necesite no sabes cuanto

 _Shizuru cambiaba su estado de ánimo, del asombro al enojo, del enojo a la tristeza, lagrimas caían de su rostro, y de repente como que algo hizo_ _ **clic**_ _dentro de ella, se acercó a mí, me abrazo, nos besamos, cuanto tiempo necesite de ella, de su apoyo, y ya estaba conmigo_

-Mi nat debiste decirme, no sabes cómo te he llorado, ha sido un infierno este tiempo sin ti, pero, ya no importa, importa que estas viva, que poco a poco recuperaras tus funciones y volverá a ser todo como antes, eso sí _***mirada seria* carácter en 3, 2, 1**_ cuando YO te diga que NO hagas algo porque tengo un MAL presentimiento, HAZME CASO

-Si amor ya sé que tu intuición no falla, por cierto, ya cayó la noche, ¿entramos?

-Si, vamos

 _Nos fuimos agarradas de la mano hacia la casa, subimos a mi cuarto paso a paso y en el tenía un balcón cerrado con ventanas transparentes donde podíamos ver el cielo completamente desde una cama que tenia justo en el balcón y otra dentro del cuarto, he de admitir que mi cuarto es algo grande, bueno, la casa en general, por eso cuando venia a entrenar me encantaba tanto esta isla_

 _Se abrazo a mi y yo lleve mis labios a su frente, le di varios besos y la abrace, realmente la extrañaba, ¿cómo no podría extrañar al amor de mi vida?_

-Ara, Amor

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Quién crees intento matarte?

-En eso me ayudaras mañana mi castaña, por hoy, solo quiero abrazarte, darte muchos besos y sentir tu calor conmigo, te extrañaba

-y yo a ti

 _Nos acostamos en la cama, Muchos besos y abrazos siguieron esa conversación, algunos más romántico que el otro, no necesitábamos hacer el amor, lo que necesitábamos era nuestra compañía, durante toda la noche, todo el día, toda la vida_

 _Al siguiente día despertamos tarde, Shizuru siendo abrazada de espaldas a mi cuerpo, era tan divino estar así, desperté antes que ella así pude disfrutar verla dormir, y como que sintió porque al rato despertó, estirándose y al abrir sus hermosos ojos, al conectar con los míos, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y un beso,_ _ **mi esposa es hermosa 3**_

 _-_ Vamos a comer amor, muero de hambre

-Si mi amor

 _Nos levantamos de la cama, ella me ayudo un poco, ya era costumbre que cuando me despertaba las piernas me dolían un poco y me costaba estar al 100% para caminar, así que hice unos ejercicios de estiramiento para poder movilizarme y luego le pedí a Shiz que me ayudara a levantarme, ella hizo de mi bastón mientras movía mis piernas una primero y luego otra para adaptarme a estar de pie sin apoyo, pasaron unos minutos y solté a Shizuru, para caminar, poco a poco, baje las escaleras y fuimos a la cocina donde ya nos esperaba Saeko y el Sensei con el desayuno_

\- ¿Descansaron?

-Si mamá Saeko, gracias, gracias por todo - _ **y allí fue Shizuru a abrazar a mi mamá esa imagen vale todo el oro del mundo-**_

-Tu eres como una hija para mi Shizuru y también quiero lo mejor para ti, me mataba verte tan triste y yo sin poder decirte nada, hasta que decidiste huir de ese destino cruel que impuso tu padre, pero ya me va a oír tu padre, ya vas a ver

-No pierda su tiempo, lo que importa es que ya Natsuki y yo estamos juntas de nuevo

-Así es mamá, a mi no me importa mas nada que tener a Shizuru a mi lado

-Este par de tórtolas

-Bueno vamos a comer, que tienes que hacer ejercicios Natsuki

\- ¡Si sensei!

 _Después de la comida, Shizuru y mi mama se quedaron hablando sobre cosas de chicas, defínase cosa de chicas como: ¿Qué haremos de almuerzo?, oh que lindo color de uñas, hay que hacer cambio de decoración, en esas cosas que definitivamente yo_ _ **no**_ _participaría, ni mi sensei, ese fue el primero en salir corriendo, diciéndome que era hora de entrenar, nosotros entrenamos en otra casa que esta al este de la casa principal, allí hay un gimnasio completo porque no todo es saber manejar las motos, también es tener buen físico y usar los músculos adecuadamente para el equilibrio, allí pasaba y horas con sensei mientras calentaba los músculos, flexionaba, estiraba, hacia ejercicios de rehabilitación como escaleras, recibía terapia de frio y calor en las piernas y en el resto del cuerpo para mantener los músculos activos, así hacíamos todos los días y luego nos sentamos a hablar de todo un poco_

-todo va saliendo al pie de letra Natsuki, si sigues así pronto estarás totalmente recuperada

-Gracias a todo el esfuerzo suyo y de mi mama sensei

-Vamos a patear traseros apenas te recuperes totalmente, ya tengo ansias

-y yo sensei, y yo, ¿regresamos?

-Si vamos, las chicas deben estar deseando que regreses para mimarte

-ya lo creo

 _Entramos a la casa, efectivamente mi mama y Shizuru nos recibieron en la sala, Shizuru me dio un corto beso en los labios, mi mama me mando a bañar para estar presentable y comer_

 _Luego de bañarme, baje poco a poco otra vez, sentía las piernas ya agarrando mas fuerza, dentro de casi nada ya voy a poder valerme totalmente sola, y nadie me detendrá_

-huele muy rico

-Claro hija, Shizuru y yo hicimos tu comida favorita, quien diría que tu esposa sabia cocinar tan bien los mariscos rebosados y después de eso hicimos una torta marmoleada de dos partes con centro de arequipe, merengue y durazno

-Siento que las amo 3_3

-vez te dije que iban a consentirte

 _Luego de comer, y vaya comida de Dioses, mi pancita quedo full, podías tocarla y sonaba chistoso, jaja, nos sentamos en la sala, Shizuru a mi lado, mi mama en un sillón individual y sensei en otro_

-Nat, ¿de quién sospechas?

-La verdad quiero que me digan que saben de la corredora 43, Yukki, la primera carrera quizás fue casualidad, pero la segunda también choco mi moto _***esa información obviamente Shizuru no la conocía, así que agarre su mano y recibí su apoyo sintiendo su agarre firme en mi mano***_

-Veamos, Yukki Nao, ella no es nueva en las carreras, es una corredora excepcional, de hecho es entrenada por mi hermano Seiruto desde hace varios años, es la novia de Miyu Glear, una chica que nada tiene que ver con el motocross, es la directora de una empresa dedicada a los bienes inmuebles, están comprometidas en matrimonio, se les puede ver agarradas de la mano en la calle, demostrándose afecto, nao la busca al trabajo todos los días y ella va a las carreras de nao a desearle suerte, también nao ha tenido varios accidentes graves en pista que la han dejado fuera de carrera unas cuantas veces.

\- ¿Qué mas me puedes decir de ella?

-Hasta ahora, es totalmente inofensiva, quitando que ha chocado tu moto

-Ok, mamá ¿no hay cámaras cerca del stand donde yo estuve la vez pasada?

-Si, de hecho, hoy deberían llegar las cintas de seguridad de ese día, me costó unos cuantos chantajes, pero tranquila, hoy veremos a quien vamos a matar

 _Shizuru apretaba mi mano, en silencio, acto que no paso desapercibido para mi mama que nos veía cada cuanto y sonreía, la tarde paso relativamente rápido y llegaron las cintas que tanto esperábamos, nos sentamos y comenzamos a buscar justo había una cámara que no daba directamente a mi stand pero si se podía ver quien entraba y salía, había otra que daba hacia la pista, y otras que daban a los stands contiguos, comenzamos a ver cada stand, vimos en del nao, ella estaba sentada en su moto y su novia entre sus piernas, literalmente comiéndose a besos, Shizuru y yo nos sonrojamos, estamos acostumbradas a ser afectivas en publico pero no tan afectivas como ellas dos_

 _Vimos al padre de Shizuru hablando con un chico de cabello negro, no tan alto, con una cicatriz en la cara, el le dio algo, que luego en cámara lenta vimos que era dinero, pero vamos, no por eso acusaría al papá de Shizuru ¿verdad?_

 _Había mucha gente caminando por los stands, pero algo me llamo la atención, el chico al que el padre de Shizuru le dio el dinero, fue al stand de Yukki, ambas chicas lo miraron y hubo una discusión en la cual nao lo golpeo y el se fue, raro ¿no?_

 _En otra cámara vimos cuando este chico se retiraba, nao nunca abandono su stand hasta iniciar la carrera y siempre estuvo con su novia Miyu, así que bueno, nao descartada, ahora solo quedaba saber porque el padre de Shizuru le dio el dinero a ese chico y allí llego el momento donde entro alguien a mi stand, pero sabia que hacer, y como esquivar cámaras, entro con un casco de motocross, pero no vestía como corredor, era relativamente alto, mas alto que yo, dedujimos que era hombre por la manera de caminar y por que obviamente no se marcaba "pechos" en la camisa, al salir del stand se vio como se limpiaba las manos, probablemente porque tenía sangre mía, luego Sali y se vio cuando Shizuru hablaba conmigo todo eso, tratamos de seguir las cámaras a ver si el sospechoso en cuestión se quitaba el casco en alguna oportunidad pero no fue así, de hecho, se alejo del circuito y monto una moto, a la cual, obviamente le anotamos la placa_

 _Esto ya parecía CSI, como Saeko tenía contactos en todos lados, y hagamos énfasis en TODOS lados, localizamos la matricula de la moto, pertenecía a un chico llamado Reito al cual jamás había visto. Entre investigar e investigar descubrimos que este tal reito, tenia un historial por agresión, posesión de armas, droga, asesinato, ¿alguien me explica que hace un loco como ese en las calles? Y me lleva_

 _Ya estaba de mal humor, estábamos viendo un poco de cabos sueltos:_

 _Primero ¿Por qué el padre de Shizuru le dio dinero a un chico?, dedujimos que seguro fue una apuesta para la carrera ya que al padre de ella le gustaba apostar_

 _Segundo ¿Quién es el tal reito? Y ¿Por qué me ataco?_

 _Tercero ¿Por qué nao me ha estado tratando de sabotear las carreras?_

 _Cuarto ¿Por qué el chico que recibió dinero del Sr Fujino peleo con nao?_

 _Esto era la locura, ya me dolía la cabeza._

-Mejor dejemos esto por hoy, por favor, me duele la cabeza, quiero descansar

-si es lo mejor, ya mañana tanto la Sra. Saeko como yo iremos a averiguar que más podemos sacar de nao y de reito, lo mejor será dejar lo del sr Fujino de ultimo, vamos a ir atando cabos, pero poco a poco, mientras, Shizuru quedaras a cargo del entrenamiento de Natsuki mañana ya que no estaremos

-Cuente conmigo sensei, mi nat-su-ki vamos par que descanses

-Si, vamos

 _Subimos las escaleras, llegamos al cuarto, Shizuru se cambio y yo también, nos acostamos, ella abrazada a mi pecho_

-Amor no pienses tanto, ya lo resolveremos, lo importante es que estas aquí, que estamos aquí ¿sí?

-Si, pero no dejo de pensar

-cierra los ojitos y vamos a dormir * _ **Shizuru beso mis labios y se acurruco ¿Cómo podría no dormir con semejante ángel a mi lado? ***_

 _Me levante en la noche eran las 3am y no podía dormir, Shizuru descansaba profundo, yo aproveche baje las escaleras para buscar algo de agua en la cocina, me encontré al sensei viendo las cintas de seguridad en la sala_

\- ¿no puedes dormir?

-No sensei

-Quiero veas esto

 _Me senté a su lado y el regreso la cinta, lo que vi fue lo siguiente, Reito antes de entrar al circuito, ya sabíamos como era reito dado a que uno de los "favores" que pidió Saeko nos hizo la caridad de mandarnos la cara del tipo que intento matarme y casi lo logro, luego lo vi agarrar un casco de motocross de uno de los stand, vigilo mi stand por un buen rato y cada cuanto disimulaba como si fuera un turista viendo todo. También me mostro el chico que el padre de Shizuru le dio el dinero, fue de stand en stand y con la mayoría de los corredores o lo golpeaban o lo corrían, excepto un corredor: Nagi homura, el corredor numero 21, duro un rato hablando con el chico y luego de un apretón de manos este salió corriendo del circuito._

 _Este Nagi durante uno de las vueltas de la pista hizo perder el control a nao y esta a su vez choco conmigo, así que no fue intencional,_ _ **gracias tecnología**_ _, pude ver como ella al maniobrar no se percato que yo estaba allí, de hecho, al chocar conmigo ella también perdió el control y salió disparada de su moto, choco directamente con la defensa de la pista, se levanto probablemente con alguna fractura ya que sostenía su costado, Miyu llego a su lado y justo cuando paso eso yo chocaba con la roca después de caer, luego la ambulancia, Shizuru, todo el mundo, después de que me levantaran y me llevaran, otro grupo de paramédicos atendían a nao y yo creyendo que era ella quien me saboteaba las carreras._

 _La carrera la detuvieron debido al accidente de la pista y el tal Nagi homura salió como si nada hubiese pasado y hasta sonriendo, todo fue planeado entonces_

-Sensei, averigua de el

-Créeme que este chico, estará en la lista negra de papa Noel, déjamelo a mi

 _Busqué el agua que se supone había bajado a buscar y luego subí, quería abrazar a mi esposa, la necesitaba justo ahora que me sentía tan frágil, al abrir la puerta vi sus iris rojo sangre en medio de la oscuridad_

-Disculpa si te desperté amor, tenía sed

-Me asuste Natsuki, no vuelvas a irte así de mi lado

-Disculpa chiquita

 _La abrace y nos acostamos, ella se volvió a acurrucar esta vez más fuerte_

-No pasara nada mi hermosa, ya veras que pronto todo se resolverá, nadie nos separara, tu eres mía y yo tuya, eres lo más bello de mi vida, te amo Shizuru de Kuga Fujino

-Te amo mi Natsuki

 _Y así nos dormimos otra vez._

...

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores, espero sigan disfrutando mis historias**_


	3. ¿Boda?

_**Buenos dias/tardes/noches, aca otro capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten, había estado algo perdida, pero ya volvi.! Gracias a mi amiga que me ayudo unas veces, pero luego entre su trabajo y cosas personales no pudo seguirme ayudando, de igual forma, agradecida contigo L.A.**_

 **Cap. III**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Han pasado varias semanas ya, en las que entre los amigos de mamá y Shizuru - _si, quien diría que mi esposa tenia influencias en la poli, ¿Qué tal?-_ han estado averiguando cosas del sujeto que me ataco y del otro corredor, sin embargo son todos laberintos sin salida, por parte de Reito solo sabemos que es un loco que anda suelto en la calle, de esos que deberían estar pudriéndose en la cárcel; por otra parte de Nagi solo sabemos que viene de un país extranjero que no tiene récord criminal, aparentemente esta _limpio_ , sensei ha averiguado hasta donde ha podido sin embargo cuando tiene una pista parece que el mundo conspirara en su contra y pierde la búsqueda.

-Ne Natsuki, ¿cuando me darán nietos?

- _cof cof, botando el jugo - ¡._ mamá.!

-¿si hija?

-tratamos de comer

A todas estas esa pregunta se hizo a mitad del almuerzo y todos exceptuando a Saeko se atragantaron o escupieron la bebida al momento de escuchar esa pregunta, obviamente la más discreta fue Shizuru, quien bebia te en ese momento y trago grueso, más nunca se demostró que se iba a ahogar **-** _ **primero muerta que bañada en sangre please**_ _-_

-¿y eso que? - _el tema no iba a acabar alli-_

-bueno mamá, ese es un tema que no hemos hablado

-es un buen momento para que lo hablen ¿no crees Shizuru?

-ara, Saeko mama ¿quiere ser abuela tan joven y radiante? - _y alli esta, Shizuru jugando mentalmente con mi mamá tratando de esquivar el tema a su manera-_

-claro, he pensado que una mujer joven, reluciente, brillante, agraciada con los años como yo, debería conocer a sus nietos a una edad adecuada que pudiese verlos crecer, no cuando este vieja, arrugada y que el paso de los años recaiga en mi ser - _si, mamá puede ser muy tenaz mentalmente cuando quiere, 1 mamá 0 shizuru-_ Ademas si Natsuki no fuera hija única seria diferente, pero todo el peso de la descendencia recae en ella, por eso pregunto, ¿Cuántos bebes deseas tener Shizuru?

-siempre he pensado que 2 seria lo ideal

-Escucha bien Natsuki, para que te pongas a la faena

-si mamá

Con el sonrojo hasta los oidos, Shizuru mirándome fijamente, mi mamá con estrellas en los ojos imginandose la casa llena de niños corriendo y el sensei riéndose termino el almuerzo, ya podía caminar muy bien sola, hasta podía escalar la montaña, al principio fue rudo, pero ya al tiempo podía subir y bajar tranquilamente, mis facultades físicas estaban al 100%, todo iba viento en popa hasta que una llamada arruino todo

- _shizuru hija mia, ¿Qué tal el viaje?, por aca ha estado margueritte, recuerda el compromiso que tienes con ella, asi que regresa pronto a casa_

 _-_ si padre, lo recuerdo, el viaje se extendió por otros países como una cortesía, pero probablemente este en casa pronto

- _bien hija, me gusta saber eso, nos vemos -_ _ **colgando-**_

Yo veía a Shizuru y ella me veía con aquella mirada triste

-no quiero que vayas

-pero debo ir mi Natsuki, si no papá sospecharía, además no soy bígama, yo soy solo de Natsuki

-y yo tuya, odio esto

-ey, mírame, confía en mi, todo estará bien ¿ok?

-si amor, yo confio en ti, no confio es en Tomoe, en tu familia, en nada, solo quisiera que estuvieras conmigo siempre aca - _ **abrazo-**_

-lo se amor, lo se

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Señoras y señores tenemos entre nosotros un nuevo corredor, su nombre es calavera, y ha venido recomendado por la mismísima saeko kuga, buscatalentos profesional en circuitos de motocross, este chico musculoso que vemos aca por petición de sus patrocinadores quedara como un anonimo, nadie ha visto su cara, ni escuchado su voz, dicen que no se quita su casco, hoy es su 5ta corrida en circuito seleccionado, veamos que tal le va al novato_

 _En sus marcas_

 _¿Listos?_

 _¡Que comience la carrera!_

 _Las primeras vueltas están reñidas señores, esta pista construida por la difunta hija de nuestra queridísima Saeko kuga consta de 10 montañas con distancia entre ellas para acrobacias, charcos de lodos que no pueden faltar, sus defensas bien estructuradas, vueltas abiertas, cerradas y tenemos un bello zigzag que les hará perder el equilibrio_

 _¡.Que sorpresa.! el novato ha pasado a casi todos los corredores, tenemos al corredor homura encabezando la lista, le sigue tsukoyomi, 3er lugar hasta los momentos calavera,, 4to lugar tenemos a Yuichii_

 _Esto es increíble señores, el novato se codea el primer lugar con Nagi homura ¿Quién ganara?, maneja la moto como todo un profesional de circuito, pareciera que conoce esta pista de cabo a rabo, no ha perdido el control ni equilibrio ni la primera vez_

 _Falta una sola vuelta, van ambos corredores a la ultima montaña, el primero que la pase y llegue hasta la línea de meta será nuestro ganador ¿Quién será? Pero que es esto señores, Nagi homura casi impacta con la moto de nuestro novato, ¿su moto estará presentando fallas? Están casi en la montaña, van caucho a caucho, los espectadores están conmocionados, están de pie en las gradas, ¿Qué es esto señores? homura cruza la moto bruscamente, calavera frena, homura impacta con a defensa y cae de la moto, calavera continua el trayecto, pasa la montaña con una acrobacia magnifica parece que este chico vuela en el aire, cruza la línea de meta pero no se queda a recibir su medalla señores, se ha regresado a donde esta homura en el piso, repito ha regresado donde esta homura en el piso_

 _Increíble este desenlace, los paramédicos avisan que homura no esta lesionado de gravedad, solo tiene lesiones generales que con días de reposo mejoraran, calavera llega al sitio donde esta homura, se siente la tensión en el aire, calavera simplemente sigue rumbo a su stand señores, que enigmatico personaje, esto se cuenta y no se cree, este chico dará mucho de que hablar señoras y señores_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _En noticias oficiales, nuestra querida Shizuru Fujino, hija del magnate Fujino Hashi, la cual no siguio el negocio familiar si no que incursiono en la fotografía y vaya decir que buen ojo tiene esta mujer para eso, se nos echa al agua con Tomoe Margueritte la hija del magnate Margueritte Yuko, compañero de universidad de Fujino y socio en sus negocios empresariales, la boda será en la gran residencia Fujino que queda a las afueras de la ciudad, solo para familiares y allegados, no todos los días se casa la consentida de papá señores_

 _En otras noticias, testimonios de personas que han regresado de la muerte ¿es una realidad?_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-¿esta todo listo?

-si señora, todo esta listo, tenemos los mejores francotiradores que estarán en el evento, tenemos agentes especiales debidamente armados, tenemos controlados todos los perimetros, nadie entra, nadie sale

-perfecto

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-firma aca porfavor

-¿y esto?

-me encargo de proteger los bienes de mi clienta señora, ¿algun problema?

-no para nada, me parece innecesario, cuando ella este casada conmigo lo tendrá todo y más

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Ha llegado el dia, hoy se nos echa al agua la heredera de Fujino Hashi, tendremos un informante colado en los invitados con una camara y podremos ver la decoración, el diseño de los vestidos y todo lo competente con la celebración de estas dos grandes herederas, ¡.que emoción.!_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Tienes las entradas?

-claro, si por entrada te refieres a los smoking de los meseros

-bueno, vamos a una boda

-¿estas segura?

-tengo todo friamente calculado, no te imaginas sensei

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Seguimos con el reportaje exclusivo de la boda Fujino-Margueritte, Que fiesta tan magnifica, meseros por doquier con smoking y antifaces que los hacen ver misteriosos y sexys, tenemos decoraciones color turquesa con blanco, abstractos, rosas blancas, azules, las novias aun no aparecen, los padres están en la misma mesa compartiendo una botella del mejor vino traído de los viñedos del norte, regalo cortesia del señor Margueritte, oh, ya es hora, los padres van a sus posiciones a esperar a sus hijas, primero llega la hija del magnate margueritte, luciendo un vestido blanco, cola larga, con encaje en el pecho, un vestido ejemplar cabe destacar, ahora llega la hija del magnate Fujino, vestido blanco, cola larga, encaje en los costados y espalda abierta, ambas novias se ven y son encaminadas al altar, ambos padres orgullosos dejan a sus hijas, se abrazan y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares_

 _El padre comienza sus palabras y ha llegado el momento cumbre, ambas partes han hecho sus votos, la pregunta del millón ¿alguien que se oponga a esta unión?._

-Alto a esta ceremonia

-¿Quién es usted y porque pide se detenga esta ceremonia?

-señor cura, déjeme hacer mi trabajo, mi nombre es Suzushiro Haruka, soy agente especial de la policía, vengo a arrestar a Fujino Hashi por complice de asesinato

-¿Señorita tiene usted evidencia de lo que esta diciendo?, es una acusación grave

-claro que la tengo, además Shizuru Fujino no se puede casar

-¿Por qué no se puede casar?

-porque querido suegro, ella sigue casada conmigo

-tu

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **esto es todo por hoy señores, lo deje corto con toda la intención de generarles más curiosidad, me declaro culpable, les agradezco su paciencia, y espero les guste.**_


	4. ¿el plan era?

**Buen Dia/tarde/ noche, otro capítulo para que no digan que los deje en la parte más emocionante, aunque si lo hice adrede, en este capitulo, tendremos algo de tortura y lenguaje fuerte EXPLICITOS, por favor abstenerse los sensibles con el tema**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Flashback_**

estando a solas en el cuarto de Natsuki posterior a la llamada del padre de Shizuru, nat comenzaba a pensar que no seria tan buena idea si su suegro se colocaba a averiguar donde andaba metida su adorada hija, además, dado el hecho que estaba el nombre de la mamá de Natsuki en juego porque había sido ella la de la idea de aquel semejante engaño

-no quiero, pero... debes irte

-ara, si mi Natsuki sabe que soy solo suya y que nada pasará, además vamos a ingeniar un plan ¿qué dices?

-yo confió en ti a ojos cerrados, exista o no un plan

-lo sé, pero igual, vamos a hacer uno

-bien, ¿Cómo empezamos ese plan?

\- ¿qué sugieres tu?

-mm, obviamente al regresar no podremos comunicarnos a menos que tu hables con mamá y seria en clave porque no sabemos si tu padre se coloca a averiguar, además seria como un poco sospechoso si llamas a mamá todos los días, por otra parte, te agobiaran con citas, con visitas y esas cosas de Tomoe, tu padre esta encantado con la idea de que se casen, supongo que deseara hacerlo lo más rápido posible, recuerda que nuestra boda no fue de altos vuelos, lo mas probable es que esta boda lo publiquen hasta en el periódico, tu padre sacara ventaja de la situación

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Natsuki, algo debe estar ganando papá de todo esto

-Yo aun no puedo moverme libremente, mientras tu estés en tu casa yo procurare adelantar lo mas probable con los amigos de mamá de la policía como los míos confiables de las calles, y resolveré antes que te cases

-yo tratare de postergar hasta que tu mamá me de buenas noticias que ya tienen al sospechoso o algo y te daré unos números para que también te ayuden

-muy bien, ¿qué más se nos escapa?... ah sí, terminantemente PROHIBIDO, besos, abrazos, contacto físico con el lastre ese

-ara, ¿mi Natsuki esta celosa?

-Shizuru

-ara, que mujer tan posesiva

-pero asi me quieres

-mentira, no te quiero

\- ¿Qué?

-Te Amo

-Ains 3_3

 ** _Fin flashback_**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Mamá, sensei, ¿Qué pistas tenemos para hoy?

-bueno hija, tenemos al chico takeda, al que el señor Fujino le dio el dinero, se ha negado a colaborar con nosotros, pero lo tenemos en el cuarto de diversiones del sensei - ** _sonrisa macabra-_**

\- ¿el sensei tiene un cuarto de diversiones?

-si, no apto para menores de edad

-ah

-en fin, mande unos amigos a que hablaran con el mientras yo venía con tu mamá, tu sabes para que nos dijera _voluntariamente_ las cosas, en aproximadamente 40 minutos me deberían estar informando

-no sé a quién tenerle miedo, al que casi me mata o a ustedes dos juntos

-hija, es solo en colaboración de la ciencia, además, no deberías tenernos miedo, solo buscamos la verdad

-y me dirás que el fin justifica los medios ¿no?

-exactamente, que inteligente eres

 ** _Ring ring..._**

\- ¿diga?, ok, ya lo descargo en la computadora, esos son mis chicos

\- ¿Qué paso sensei?

-veamos un video

 ** _Video..._**

 _\- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?, ya nos dirás que hablaste con Fujino o ¿quieres un poco más de agua?_

Se podía ver como takeda estaba sentado, amarrado, con la cara golpeada, mojado, estos chicos sean quienes sean se toman lo de interrogar muy en serio

- _yo, no sé nada_

 _\- ¿no?, bueno venga_

Lo metían de cabeza en una bañera, hasta que casi no podía respirar, ¿cuánto tiempo resistirá?, que cosas con estos cómplices hoy en día que no hablan para evitar la violencia.

- _cof cof cof, ¿me van a matar?_

 _-si es una opción, pero mis amigos y yo podemos ser mas amables si nos dices lo que queremos_

 _-jamás_

 _\- bien, tu turno hermano_

 _-juguemos niño, que prefieres ¿te saco los dientes o te quito las uñas?, mejor empecemos con las uñas, me gustan tus manos, fuertes, robustas, si no te hubieses comido la luz, quizás hasta te hubiese hecho mi protegido a cambio de tu sabes, favores sexuales, pero como no, pues me toca jugar contigo, quien quita y luego obtenga todo tu cuerpo como una regalía_

 _-por favor no -_ ** _snif snif-_**

 _-empecemos con tu mano derecha, ¿el pulgar o el meñique?, el pulgar me gusta más, veamos me gusta este alicate, bro, porfa sostenle la mano allí, gracias_

Esto es mejor que ver criminal minds, es tortura al desnudo, quizás hasta lo esté disfrutando un poco... ya me estoy volviendo loca, aunque si nos colocamos a pensar que le estén haciendo pagar a alguno de los implicados en mi "muerte" es como un diente por diente, asi que no debería sentirme mal ¿cierto?

- _detente ME DUELE, Por favor, DETENTE, AGGHHHHHH_

 _-ese sonido en definitiva me excita, no seas mamita, te faltan 19 uñas, ¿aun no quieres decir nada?_

 _-_ ** _snif snif-_** _por favor, a mí solo me dieron el dinero, y yo lo lleve con el destinario, no se mas nada_

 _-esa información muy vaga, asi que seguiré jugando hasta que me digas algo que de verdad ocupe mi interés_

 _-NOOOO, NOOOOO, POR FAVOR, NOOOOO, AGGHHH, ME DUELE_

 _-bien faltan 18 uñas, ¿aun no recuerdas nada?_

 _-ya te lo dije, de verdad no se mas nada, el viejo se quería librar de un problema, yo solo recibí el dinero_

 _-ah y cuéntame que hablaste con ¿Nagi homura?_

 _-nada_

 _-respuesta equivocada_

 _-AGHHHHHH, DUELE, POR FAVOR, ME MATAS, AUXILIOOOO_

 _-17 Uñas cariño, y después vienen los dientes, quizás mi hermano te corte algunos dedos, te explicare en la posición que estas, tienes ante ti los 3 asesinos más sádicos de todo el país, podemos violarte, torturarte, desaparecer tu cuerpo en un chasquido, cortarte, desmembrarte y realmente no nos importara, aparte, que es muy excitante, nadie se enterara de nada, asi que ¿porque no colaboras?, nos dices lo que queremos y somos felices_

 _-igual me mataran_

 _-si hablas a tiempo no, como te dije, quizás use tu cuerpo para mi satisfacción personal, pero como no la estas dejando fácil, tendré que dejar que mis hermanos corten tu cuerpo poco a poco_

 _-por favor, no sé nada_

 _-aun sigue sin gustarme esa respuesta_

 _-AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, POR FAVOR, NO MAS_

 _\- ¿piensas colaborar?_

 _-si, si, les diré lo que quieren saber_

 _-que buen chico, habla_

 _-Fujino me contacto por un amigo de los bajos, quería que hiciera el transporte para el dinero del asesino, que se encargaría de una chica que estaba corrompiendo a su hija, ya que él tenía planes de matrimonio para con otra persona y esta chica se le metió entre ceja y ceja a su hija_

 _-eso ya lo sabía, pierdes tiempo valioso_

 _-AGGGGHHHHHHH, POR FAVOR, NO ME QUITES MÁS, TE ESTOY DICIENDO LO QUE SE_

 _-si, pero es lo que yo YA se, asi que te quedan 15 uñas, mejor que pienses algo que me convenza rápido, porque mi paciencia llega al limite_

 _-quedamos en que iría al circuito a recibir el dinero y a conocer al otro que tenía una sociedad con un asesino profesional, él ya tenía todo listo, yo solo buscaba el dinero, iba de stand en stand para disimular, distrayendo la atención ya que todos creerían que era un simple busca apuestas, cuando llegue al stand del 21, quedamos en que le daría el dinero ese día al anochecer en el centro de la ciudad, porque dárselo allí sería muy problemático_

 _-aja ¿y qué más?_

 _-el me dijo que todo estaba solucionado que no pasaría nada malo, que la chica era alguien sin importancia -_ ** _snif snif-_**

 _\- ¿te parece alguien sin importancia ahora?_

 _-yo no sabía quién era_

 _\- entonces, Fujino te dio el dinero, tu se lo diste a Nagi que tiene una sociedad con el tal reito ¿correcto?_

 _-si, yo solo iba a dar el dinero_

 _-mmm, no me convences, hermano pásame vinagre que está a tu derecha_

 _-NOOOO, NOOOOO, ME ARDEEEEEE, TE DIJE LO QUE SE, POR FAVORR, AGGGGH, ARDEEEE, ME QUEMAAA_

 _-veras cariño, el punto es, me dices lo que ya se, y eso me aburre, no me das más nada para poderte dejar tranquilo, ¿tu crees que me importa que me digas que fuiste el transporte del dinero?, no, me interesa me digas monto, sitio, nombres, donde conseguir al tal reito, pruebas, eso quiero, pero dado que conmigo no quieres colaborar, todo tuyo amigo, hazle lo que quieras, ya ni lo quiero de juguete_

 _-No, por favor, te diré donde conseguirlos, tengo en mi teléfono pruebas, llamadas, mensajes, en mi correo, por favor no más torturas_

 _-asi me gusta, tranquilito y cooperando_

 ** _Fin del video_**

Anexo a ese video, enviaron, mensajes, correos, el tal takeda decía la verdad, enviaron la dirección de reito, mamá ya hacia sus trámites y ¿Qué creen? La persona infiltrada de mamá en la poli resulto ser la mejor amiga de Shizuru una tal haruka, la cual estaba casada con la abogada de Shizuru, en definitiva, el mundo es pequeño, no tardaron casi nada en encontrar las ordenes de arresto, ahora el problema era ¿Cómo detener a un magnate empresarial sin hacer un escándalo?

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Mamá y Shizuru hablaban cada 4 días, a su manera, se referían a mi como una mascota nueva que compraron en El viaje y como Shizuru no quería molestar a sus padres con la "mascota" la dejaron en casa de mamá, de no ser porque era suficientemente creíble, hasta yo lo hubiese dudado

-hola Saeko-mama, ¿cómo estás? Y ¿Cómo está la coshita monita que deje en tu casa?

-hola querida hija, esta bien, demasiado glotona, pero sale todo el día a hacer ejercicio, esta rebosante de salud, hasta se esta montando en la moto cuando sensei anda por allí

-ara, que bueno Saeko-mama, pero debe tener cuidado que sensei no me deje caer a mi mascota, no quisiera verla mal herida

-no, para nada, querida hija, ¿Cómo va todo con la boda?

-ya es para la próxima semana Saeko-mama, ¿te llego la invitación?

-si claro, acá esta, y cuéntame ¿el vestido?

-iba a salir a escoger uno esta tarde, ¿me acompañas?

-claro, nos vemos en la estación del metro a las 2

-nos vemos Saeko-mama

Yo aun no podía salir, a pesar que reito, takeda y el mismo Nagi ya estaban fuera de camino, si el padre de Shizuru me veía por allí era el fin, takeda se quedó como la esclava de uno de los amigos de sensei, reito fue arrestado en su morada, durmiendo, esta en unas celdas de máxima seguridad, y Nagi posterior a una carrera de circuito fue arrestado, ahora solo quedaba el papá de Shizuru y **_jaque mate_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

No fue difícil colarnos a la fiesta, ya que como Shizuru fue la encargada de los preparativos de la boda, dio pie a que haruka pudiera infiltrar su gente, todos los meseros eran agente especial de la policía, todos armados "no visiblemente" claro, y ya que habían designado el _plus_ de tener antifaz nadie los reconocería, ni a ellos, ni a nosotros, sensei por su parte me acompañaría, también vestiríamos como meseros y al momento que haruka mostrara la orden de arresto yo me encargaría de lo demás, ya que sabíamos que la hija de los Margueritte era una paciente psiquiátrica con inestabilidad mental, no quería que nada le pasara a mi esposa

Shizuru por su parte fue enterada de lo relevante ya que al momento de salir con mamá siempre era perseguida por un agente, escolta o algo asi, ellas no podían hablar mucho, sin embargo mamá se las ingeniaba para darle una carta o algo donde pudiera estar informada, al principio fue un choque para ella saber que su padre era el autor material de todo esto, pero después estuvo visiblemente tranquila, como si ella supiera que el realmente era capaz de hacer esas cosas, firmo acuerdos prenupciales y hasta separación de bienes, esta mujer mia si que era audaz

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Ha llegado el momento**_

 _\- ¿alguien que se oponga a esta unión?_

-Alto a esta ceremonia

\- ¿Quién es usted y porque pide se detenga esta ceremonia?

-señor cura, déjeme hacer mi trabajo, mi nombre es Suzushiro Haruka, soy agente especial de la policía, vengo a arrestar a Fujino Hashi por cómplice de asesinato

\- ¿Señorita tiene usted evidencia de lo que está diciendo?, es una acusación grave

-claro que la tengo, además Shizuru Fujino no se puede casar

\- ¿Por qué no se puede casar?

-porque querido suegro, ella sigue casada conmigo

-tu

-tu estas muerta

-no, intentaron matarme, o mejor dicho ¿intentaste o me equivoco?

\- ¿Hashi de que está hablando ella?

-la verdad señora Fujino, su esposo contrato a un asesino para que me borrara de la vida de su hija porque tenia planes con el futuro de ella, ¿usted sabía que Tomoe y ella están comprometidas en matrimonio desde que tenían 13? ¿su esposo alguna vez se lo dijo?, ¿también le dijo que pago una suma exorbitante para que me dieran una dosis de droga el día de mi carrera y que eso me llevo a un estado de coma?, gracias a Dios me recupere, y aquí estoy, reclamando lo que por derecho me pertenece y es a Shizuru De Kuga Fujino, mi esposa, su deber es estar a mi lado, de donde nunca debió irse

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- ¿Qué es esto Shizuru?

-lo has escuchado Tomoe, ella - _retirándose del lado de Tomoe y llegando a mi lado, entrelazando nuestras manos-_ es mi esposa, el amor de mi vida

-no, esto no puede ser

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-señor Fujino, queda bajo arresto, todo lo que diga es y será usado en su contra, se le permitirá 1 llamada para contactar a su abogado, de no tenerlo el estado le proporcionara uno

\- ¿hashi?

-discúlpame amor, hace mucho tiempo, cuando Shizuru era una niña, yo tenía muchos problemas financieros y no quise decirte, los margueritte ofrecieron su ayuda a cambio que las niñas se casaran al crecer, yo acepté

-era la vida de tu hija hashi, ¿Cómo pudiste venderla como un objeto?, tu no eres el hombre con el que me case, ¡. que decepción.!

-yo... tienes razón, discúlpame, me dejé cegar cuando vi que ella era feliz con otra que no era Tomoe, ella debía escoger a Tomoe para cumplir la parte del trato

\- ¡trato que TU hiciste! ¡Tomoe la engaño.! O ¿se te olvido?, se te olvido cuando Shizuru lloro porque Tomoe tenia tiempo engañándola, eso es lo que querías para tu hija ¿una fachada para la sociedad? Eres una desgracia para la familia Fujino

-llévenselo de mi vista

Haruka le hacia señas a que los agentes especiales se llevaran al señor Fujino, esto se contaba y no se creía, todo era como novela romántica de televisor

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Pov Shizuru**_

Esto se contaba y no se creía, pero ya pronto todo acabaría, tenía a Natsuki a mi lado, todo iba saliendo bien, hasta que...

- _Shizuru será mia, de nadie mas_

Sin mediar palabras y sin saber de dónde Tomoe saco un cuchillo muela BOWIE y se lanzó contra de mí, Natsuki se colocó frente y recibió la puñalada, cerca del corazón, y no fue solo la puñalada movió el cuchillo rasgando en cuestión de segundos, se escuchó un disparo y Tomoe cayo, pero también Natsuki cayo de rodillas, agarrando el cuchillo, todos los invitados estaban gritando, alarmados, haruka llego guardando su pistola, ella fue la que disparo a Tomoe, yo tenía la cabeza de Natsuki en mis piernas

-escúchame Natsuki, no hagas esfuerzo, por favor, ya libraste la muerte una vez, no me dejes, no ahora

-shiz... n-no llores, te amo _**su mano en mi cara pronto cayo, como si se tratase de un saco-**_

-acá agente especial Suzushiro necesito una ambulancia URGENTE, tenemos un herido de gravedad, mando las coordenadas

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Si y allí lo dejare, jajajajaja, lo siento, pero creo que el drama es lo mío, jajajajaja, es que tienen que ver la reacción de mis amigas cada vez que lo dejo en pleno trama de la situación, ayer me dijo una que me odiaba por dejarlo allí, asi que adelante hoy este, aprovechando el tiempo libre y aclarando dudas, espero les guste, y estaré montando la actualización de** _ **tu naturaleza y la mia,**_ **¡.disfruten.!**


	5. ahora si, ¿el fin?

_**Buen día / tarde / noche, disculpen el abandono esta es la última parte de esta historia, espero la disfruten, recuerden mai hime no me pertenece, lo único mío es la historia**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Natsuki**_

 _¿Dónde estoy?, es un jardín, que raro, lo último que recuerdo es estar en la ceremonia… SHIZURU, ¿dónde estás? ¿qué paso?_

-hola natsuki, despertaste

\- ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate – **volteando a los lados-**

-ya tuvimos este encuentro antes, recuerda

\- ¿antes? - **me está empezando a doler la cabeza-**

 **-** si antes, aunque bueno no creo recuerdes mucho, en fin, ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que tener esta conversación contigo hasta que dejen de querer matarte?, estas ocupando espacio extra en mi horario de atención al publico

\- ¿matarme?

 _Cierto, la imbécil de tomoe me apuñaleo –_ _ **llevo la mano a mi pecho buscando la herida-**_ _no está, ¿Qué es esto? ¿morí?, no, no puedo morir, aun me falta muchas cosas por vivir_

-oh ya recordaste, que bueno. A ver responderé las preguntas que obviamente te hiciste a ti misma, pero dado que esto es un espacio temporal y yo soy quien lo maneja déjame decirte 3 cosas;

1: no, aun no mueres

2: la herida obviamente no las veras acá, no me gusta la sangre

3: estoy aquí, voltea

 _Natsuki voltea encontrándose a ella misma, un clon a su percepción_

\- ¿tu?, ¿yo?, creo que mejor me siento

-en este espacio me presento como la persona que llega, para poder tener una conversación "adecuada", ya lo hablamos la última vez, recuérdalo

-si ya me acorde, entonces ¿esta vez que debo darte de mí para regresar?, la vez pasada recuerdo me dejaste ir porque dijiste que iba a ser entretenido ver cómo me desenvolvía, que si me rendía regresaría a este espacio, pero también recuerdo me dijiste que generalmente le pides a las almas que están en este espacio un trueque, así que dime ¿Qué me pedirás?

-oh, nada realmente, no depende de mí que vuelvas

\- ¿entonces de quién?

-de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Otra vez mi natsuki está en riesgo mortal, ¿Qué hago?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Ambulancia numero 742 vamos en camino por favor tengan a la mano un quirófano desocupado, llevamos paciente femenina con herida de arma blanca en tórax, está perdiendo mucha sangre, constantes vitales inestables, presión arterial decayendo, se está expandiendo por vía periférica, inconsciente**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **agarrando la mano de natsuki mientras las lágrimas caían-** vamos amor, no me dejes por favor, te amo natsuki, te amo con mi vida, por favor, lucha, aun le debemos bastantes nietos a saeko-mamá, por favor mi cielo, no dejes de luchar, tu puedes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Ambulancia 742, estamos cerca ¿equipo médico completo y en espera?**_

 _ **Si, equipo médico espera en la entrada de la sala de urgencia**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-señorita fujino, debemos meter a la señorita natsuki inmediatamente

– **beso en los labios de natsuki-** sé que puedes mi vida, lucha, estoy contigo

-permiso, permiso, emergencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **shizuru**_

 _Han pasado 8 horas, no ha salido ningún médico a darnos respuesta de natsuki, necesito respuestas, necesito saber que ella está bien. Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala de espera para familiares, saeko y mi mamá me abrazaban, haruka caminaba tensa, el entrenador, hasta unos sujetos raros que estaban con el entrenador estaban dando vueltas en círculos_

 _-_ buenas noches, ¿familiares de la señora kuga?

 _Todos nos acercamos_

-dígame doctor, ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-soy el doctor Kokouze, la señora kuga tuvo una importante pérdida de sangre debido a la herida, fue muy extensa, difícil de tratar y reparar debido al desgarro en el musculo que hizo el cuchillo, gracias a Dios nadie intento sacarlo porque en ese caso ella hubiese muerto en el sitio, por los momentos, está en cuidados intensivos conectada a ventilación mecánica probablemente despierte rápido, puede que no, por los momentos esta hemodinamicamente estable. Hicimos todo lo humanamente posible, ya queda de su parte

 _El mundo se me vino abajo, pero no iba a demostrarlo, ella me necesita_

-doctor quiero verla, por favor

-muy bien, acompáñeme, la enfermera le dará unas cosas para que se vista y así no haya ningún riesgo de bacterias externas

 _Me vestí con una ropa que me dio la enfermera, me lavé las manos y me dirigieron al cuarto de mi natsuki, ella se veía tan pálida, tan tranquila, como si estuviera solo durmiendo, ojalá fuera una pesadilla, pero no, el monitor que estaba en la habitación me recordó que no era un sueño, los latidos de su corazón_

- **acariciando su cara, su hombro y luego agarrando su mano** \- mi bella natsuki, te necesito conmigo por favor, despierta rápido, estoy aquí, contigo como te dije, te amo mi amor, disculpa todo lo que ha pasado, siento que es mi culpa que estés acá, si te pasara algo no sé qué haría natsuki, si te mueres, yo me muero – **dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano-** te necesito tanto, que no se si soy egoísta por solo querer tenerte a mi lado, estaré contigo hasta que despiertes mi amor, no te dejare

 _Al rato paso la enfermera diciéndome que para estimular a natsuki era mejor que entraran los demás familiares también, le hablaran y eso, yo accedí, Salí, fui a beber algo, iba a ser una noche larga, pero no la dejaría_

-tranquila hija, la terca de natsuki no morirá, así como así, ella no lo hará, no puede – **comenzando a llorar-**

 **-** tranquila mamá saeko, ella estará bien

 _Los días siguientes, el progreso fue poco, natsuki tenía espasmos musculares, pero no se sabía si eran voluntarios o no, el doctor decía que todo iba bien con la operación, que unos estudios más y unos exámenes determinarían si natsuki despertaría pronto o no_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Natsuki**_

 _He podido escuchar todo lo que me ha dicho cada conocido, cada amigo, cada amigo de mi amigo, no sabía que tenía tantas personas que me querían tanto, hasta la mamá de shizuru me ha hablado llorando, pero aún no se cuánto más debo esperar aquí para poder despertar, necesito despertar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Shizuru**_

 _Hoy el doctor me dijo que quizás natsuki no despierte más, que uno de los estudios no salió bien, que ella puede simplemente morir de la noche a la mañana, todos quedamos en shock, mi mamá, la mamá de natsuki, ¿qué hago?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Natsuki**_

 _¿Qué?, yo no quiero morir, escuche perfectamente lo que dijo el doctor y me niego a morir, ESCUCHASTE BIEN, ME NIEGO_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Aquí estoy con natsuki, acaricio su mano, su brazo, su cara, hoy nos dejaron entrar a varios, esta mi mamá, saeko-mamá, el entrenador, yo siempre me quedaba sentada en una silla al lado de ella, los demás estaban en un sofá que quedaba un poco más alejado de la cama_

-te prohíbo morir entiendes natsuki kuga, te lo prohíbo

-saeko mamá eso no se puede prohibir, debemos tener fe, ella se recuperará

-es así saeko, natsuki ha sido la persona más testaruda, la mejor corredora que he tenido, por su terquedad, su imposición a las cosas, tengamos fe

-yo sé que natsuki se repondrá, porque ella no dejara a shizuru sola por allí, imagínate ese poco de fans siguiendo a shizuru, no imposible, la única que acepto es a natsuki y punto

 _Paso un ángel y dijo AMEN_

-Natsuki despertaste – _ **mi mamá se paró de golpe junto con saeko y el entrenador salió corriendo a buscar a la enfermera**_ _-_

 _-_ ara, Quien diría que mi mujer era tan posesiva _-_ _ **natsuki tenía los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido y me miraba fijamente mientras apretaba mi mano entre la suya**_ _-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **años después**

 _-_ mamá, mamá, despierta es tarde

-5 minutos más

-shizuru-mamá dijo que si no te despertabas ahorita ibas a llegar tarde para la competencia

\- ¡la competencia!

 _Como rayo veloz, natsuki se bañó, se alisto y a los 15 minutos estaba como clavel en el marco de la cocina viendo su reloj y cargando a su hija más pequeña de tan solo 2 años, veía a su esposa cocinar con sus otros dos pequeñines de 5 años, bajo a la niña y se acercó sigilosamente a la espalda de su esposa, deposito un tierno beso en su hombro, le dio un beso en la cabeza a cada niño y abrazo a su esposa_

-ara, alguien amaneció cariñosa, hola mi amor – _ **se volteo y le dio un beso en los labios-**_

-hola mi vida, ya me di cuenta que me hiciste trampa, mandaste a la pequeña shizuki a mentirme diciendo que era tarde para la competencia y aún faltan 2 horas.

-ara, ¿eso hice? – _ **cara de cachorro-**_

 _ **-**_ si eso hiciste, veo tienes muy buena compañía acá en la cocina con natzuru y Shiatsuki

 _Pasaron unos minutos, comieron y luego se fueron a la competencia donde natsuki saldría de 1er lugar y le dedicaría su triunfo a su esposa, sus 3 niños, su madre, la madre de shizuru, su entrenador y amigos, todo grabado en una foto de recuerdo que más tarde colocaría en la sala de su casa_

 _ **FIN**_


	6. gracias

Hola, yo acá otra vez, quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia, a los que comentaron cada capítulo, gracias a ustedes me animé a seguir, si abandone mucho tiempo la historia todos sabemos que la vida cuando sales de la universidad es un poco apretada entre seguir estudios, postgrados, diplomados, trabajo, casa, supongo que por eso Dios me mantiene soltera y no ha mandado ninguna chica a mi vida, pero bueno esos detalles no me preocupan porque todavía rondo los veinte-tantos jajaja.

 **De verdad muchas gracias**

Chat'de'Lune

Setsuna M

Janc

IsatyAmore

Megumi-hyugaSatou

Hookedonreading

OddM

FvSr3

Mapa

También a todas aquellas personas que leyeron la historia pero que no comentaron

Próximamente tendré la actualización de Tu naturaleza y la mía

Hasta pronto.!


End file.
